My Life, My Love, My Alexander
by Kimuthy99
Summary: Magnus spontaneously plans an evening with Alec. But taking him to an expensive restaurant may not have been the most conformist choice. Although, I really don't think that Magnus cares.
**A/N: Yello! So here is a cute little story about a date that Magnus and Alec go on. This takes place at the restaurant Daniel, which is apparently one of the nicest restaurants in New York City. I've never been there so I wouldn't know. I just checked their website and they seemed expensive. I hope that you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Here's where I would usually say that I don't own any of the characters and that they belong to Cassandra Clare, but you already know that so I don't know why I'm saying it.**

Alec checked his messages after training. Only one notification popped up: a message from Magnus. It simply read "7:00 60 East 65th Street I have a surprise :D." Alec sighed, a small smile playing upon his lips. Magnus had said that he wanted to go on a date sometime this weekend, and Alec had replied that he was free. He just hadn't expected Magnus to mean tonight. Alec sauntered up to his room, dreading looking for clothes to wear. He always felt so underdressed when he went out with Magnus. Actually, everyone always felt under dressed when they were around Magnus, but that information didn't make he feel any better. Not to say that he didn't love Magnus, he really did, more than he had loved anyone (including Jace.) It was just that Magnus had a tendency to take him out of his comfort zone.

He picked up a light green sweater, one of his more colorful sweaters, and pulled it on with some ripped jeans. After glancing in the mirror, he checked the time: 6:15. Knowing that it would take him a while to get to East 65th Street and that he did not want to be late, he set out. When he finally arrived in front of the restaurant, Magnus was seated on a bench looking at the sign above the doorway that read _Daniel._ Alec swallowed down the butterflies in his throat. The warlock waved a hand over and began to usher the young Shadowhunter inside. The first thing Alec noticed was how elegant the resaurant was inside. The second thing was that all the aristocratic guests were staring at him. Magnus took no notice of the judgmental looks from the other customers and addressed the hostess.

"Reservation for Bane, please."

After they were seated, Magnus and Alec made small talk, and Magnus suggested that he order for the both of them, since it was obvious that Alec had never been here before. Alec smiled, he didn't really think that he could pronounce any of the entres anyway. The waiter came with their food and a bottle of champagne a few minutes later.

"Pommery, 1953," the waiter smiled, and poured a glass for each of them.

Alec glanced at the food, unsure how he should even go about eating. Instead, he took a sip of champagne. Magnus smiled over his glass.

"You like?" Magnus chuckled, wiggling his eyebrows. "I got it just for you."

"Yes," Alec stuttered, "I just.. Don't know how to even go about dinner."

Magnus laughed, "Oh don't worry about it. It's not like I care what they think. -he took a moment to wave to everyone in the restaurant- We're just here to have a nice dinner."

Alec relaxed a little, an action Magnus took as a cue because he stood up and cleared his voice. Turning to face Alec, he began to sing:

 _"Oh Alexander, my beloved, my life._

 _Lovely Alexander who knows not my strife._

 _Dear Alexander, I will love you for life._

 _My sweet Alexander, do put down that knife."_

With one swift movement, the wait staff gave Magnus the bill and politely asked the couple to leave immediatly. Immediately wasn't quick enough for Alec. His cheeks had turned an impeccable shade of pink after the second line of Magnus's serenade and had quickly escalated to an exquisite hue of red (which Magnus had complimented him on) as the song continued. Alec had nearly been in tears by the time they had left the restaurant.

"What's wrong, Alexander?" Magnus asked as they walked, breathing in the cool night air. "Was it because I rhymed 'life' with 'life'? Because I was running out of words and couldn't think of anything but 'knife.'"

Alec only replied, "I'm just upset that we didn't get to finish that $500 champagne."

"Oh, Alexander, that wasn't $500 champagne; it was more like $1500."

Alec's eyes widened: "Should I run in there and grab it?"

"Nah," Magnus said with a flourishing wave of his hand. "Let's just get some food from Taki's... If that's alright with you."

"I'd love to," Alec whispered. "Can I just ask something? Was the surprise the champagne or the serenade?"

Magnus playfully swatted at the teen's head, his face glowing in the neon street lights.


End file.
